The candidate has been conducting research on substance use in adolescence and proposes to develop scientific skills to conduct research on vulnerability with younger children, with a focus on temperament and self- regulation processes. The award will provide release time from teaching responsibilities so that the candidate can develop theory and methods for doing research with children in the age range from 9-12 years, conduct pilot research on techniques for working with this population, and design new research for studying processes predictive of early-onset substance use. Specific activities include development of a theoretical approach to studying early vulnerability, visits to laboratories of investigators studying younger children in order to enhance methodological skills for working with this population, conducting pilot studies on attention and self-regulation processes in younger children, and preparation of applications to support new research. During the period of the award the candidate will continue school-based research on temperament and substance use, and mentor graduate students doing research on substance abuse.